


Detention with Professor Nikos

by The_Faceless_Lich



Category: RWBY
Genre: Biting, Cock Rings, Come Eating, Come Shot, F/M, Magnets, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Faceless_Lich/pseuds/The_Faceless_Lich
Summary: Jaune and Pyrrha explore their budding relationship via some sexy role play. Takes place between Volume 2 and 3. Canon Compliant!





	Detention with Professor Nikos

**Author's Note:**

> Well, well, well! It's been nearly a year since my last upload and finally I was struck with new inspiration... Admittedly, I had a few projects, on the go, but they hit a bit of a snag, so this one got finished first. At 20 hours and 14k words, this is officially the shortest thing I've ever written in my life...
> 
> Now, I don't have any warnings like with my last work, because this is pretty tame sexual role play.
> 
> The only thing I will say is that YES, this is canon compliant as mentioned in the tags. How you ask? Well, you'll see when you get to the end of the work.
> 
> For now though, enjoy! :)

Pyrrha Nikos, four times champion of Mistral, nicknamed the Invincible Girl by many, top first-year student of the prestigious Beacon Hunter Academy, was walking down a corridor toward one of Beacon’s Group Study rooms. The rooms were specifically designed to allow teams to prepare for upcoming tests, design team strategies, or compile projects and assignments. As such, the rooms were in a separate two-story building some ways off from the main study facilities. The entire space was filled with roomy, soundproof rooms with only a single door. With no tests forthcoming and a good deal of the student body at the Amity Arena to walk the grounds in order to prepare for the Festival the corridor, and as the entire building for that matter, was mostly empty. That brought a smile to Pyrrha’s face, while a shiver of anticipation ran down her body.

As she reached the room she reserved for the entire day, the redheaded Huntress in training spared a moment to look over her appearance one last time before entering. In lieu of her normal school uniform, or even her Huntress garb, Pyrrha was dressed professionally: she wore red high-heels, giving her a few extra inches to her already statuesque height, while dark satin stockings covered her legs up to mid-thigh. A tight, knee-length, black pencil skirt, specifically tailored to emphasize her curves and legs hugged her lower body, while a split down the side allowed her a great deal of movement. Pyrrha’s upper body was clothed in a fine red lace button-up shirt, which was thin enough to be almost see-through, while the size perfectly outlined her waist and breasts, drawing attention to those areas. The fact that the fabric was stretched over her bra, making a contour was a nice bonus. Two buttons of the shirt were undone, exposing Pyrrha’s collarbone just enough to show off some alabaster-white skin without it being provocative. A small black blazer was thrown over the shirt, not buttoned up. It wasn’t really there to hide anything, but simply to contrast and draw attention to the open areas, namely the red shirt. The Huntresses’ long, crimson hair was shorn its free-flowing ponytail, instead wrapped in a tight bun, with a pencil running through it. To finish the look Pyrrha was going for, she located a pair of thin-rimmed spectacles that were just cosmetic. The only parts of her original combat gear that was present were the green earrings.

Smiling at how much like a professor she looked, Pyrrha turned toward the door and swiped her Scroll over the door, causing the lock to click open. The green-eyed girl released a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. After planning this for weeks, the last thing she wanted was for a technical error to cost her.

Once Pyrrha entered the room she looked it over with a smile. The ability to change the layout of the room was very much appreciated, as the only things in the room right now were only a large desk, and a single student desk and chair, with a whiteboard hanging on the wall. On the whiteboard, the words “ _DETENTION CLASS_ ” were written in capitalized letters and underlined.

Vivid green eyes zeroed in on the room’s other occupants and as she did so, Pyrrha felt a twinge of excitement run through her and she involuntarily rubbed her legs together, already feeling how _excited_ she was getting at what would come next.

Jaune Arc, her partner was sitting in the student chair, looking at the whiteboard. The blonde knight was dressed in full Beacon uniform: a black suit lined with gold, accompanied by a blue vest and a white shirt with a red tie. Even from the back, Pyrrha could see her partner’s broad back outlined perfectly by the chair’s backrest. Fighting hard to keep the leer off her face, the redhead Mistral girl took a deep breath, trying to channel her inner professor.

Just as Pyrrha entered the room, Jaune glanced back, blue eyes meeting her green ones for a moment. Remembering her role almost instantly, Pyrrha snapped at the boy:

“Eyes forward, Mr. Arc!” Pyrrha chided, trying to keep her normal playful tones out of her voice. After all, her partner’s request was for him to be in detention.

As Jaune’s eyes snapped forward, and Pyrrha sauntered toward the desk to start their roleplay session, the redhead couldn’t help but look back on how this particular situation came to be. Shortly after the Beacon Dance, the redhead finally worked up the courage to confess to Jaune and what was even more surprising, the blonde Hunter-in-training actually reciprocated… After Pyrrha beat him over the head figuratively and literally that she wasn’t too good for him. The relationship took off fairly quickly after that, with dates, movies, and serenades on Jaune’s part, as Pyrrha didn’t have the heart to tell him his singing was still… Less than stellar. About a week in their relationship escalated to regular sex after their nightly sparring matches. A few weeks later, as they went on a date, Jaune expressed an interest in roleplaying in addition to their normal… Activities. While initially reluctant to indulge in such things, Pyrrha’s partner quickly ground her resistance down and the two sat down to discuss what exactly they could do.

Very quickly into the pair’s planning did Pyrrha get clued into the fact most of Jaune’s scenarios involved dominating women. From princesses and their retainers to warrior women dominating defeated foes to prison wardens abusing authority, the list went on. After some deliberation the Arkos pair, as their friends insisted on calling them, quickly came to the conclusion that most of the scenarios would be too time-consuming and costly to do on campus, not to mention being caught by their friends and teammates was something that mortified both of them (Especially if it was Yang!). Really the only scenario they could do without hassle was the one they were currently playing out.

Focusing back on the present, Pyrrha rounded the corner of the teacher’s desk and opened a drawer. Try as she might to keep her ‘stern’ teacher persona to the forefront, Pyrrha smiled briefly as she saw that all the contents she requested when she booked the room being present. For a flash, Pyrrha thought what exactly did the people arranging the room think of her request, but the redhead dismissed it.

She had much more important things to focus on right now.

With a flourish, Pyrrha slammed the drawer shut, startling Jaune in his seat.

“Mr. Arc,” the redhead ‘professor’ walked toward the ‘student’ who was fidgeting in his chair now. “You managed to land yourself in detention, have you?”

Jaune mumbled something in response, blue eyes shifting away from looking directly at Pyrrha. While under normal circumstances the champion would have found this adorable, she had to keep in character. As such, the girl stalked toward the desk, hands crossed and trying he best to look menacing.

“I would advise you to speak clearly when addressing me, Mr. Arc!” Pyrrha ordered her voice as hard as steel. “Is that understood?” she added, raising a delicate eyebrow at the boy, who squirmed a little in his seat. Even if Pyrrha didn’t know her partner all that well, she could definitely tell that he was more excited than scared right now.

“Yes…” Pyrrha slammed her hands on Jaune’s desk, leaning in with a hard gaze.

“That is ‘ _Yes, Professor!_ ’ to you, Mr. Arc.” She chided, causing Jaune to nod. “Once more time now: You landed yourself in detention, Mr. Arc?”

“Yes, Professor!” her partner responded and Pyrrha had to suppress a shiver of excitement. This was way more fun than she thought it was going to be… And a lot more arousing. Just as she thought that Pyrrha noticed that Jaune’s eyes were glued to the front of her shirt, clearly straining to see her bra. Slowly rising back to her full height, Pyrrha crossed her arms over her chest, denying Jaune the view. If he could, the redhead was sure the boy would have whined.

“And do tell me, Mr. Arc,” the girl continued, beginning to slowly circle the ‘student’. “Why exactly are you in detention today?” Much to Pyrrha’s satisfaction, Jaune flinched a little at that.

“I would… Uhm… rather not answer Professor…” the blonde mumbled, even though the green-eyed girl spotted the smirk threatening to appear on his face. Jaune Arc, as it turned out was a surprisingly good actor.

“Well that’s too bad Mr. Arc,” Pyrrha said sweetly, even as she reached out with her right hand and grabbed Jaune’s tie. Once she had a firm grip, Pyrrha used her excellent strength to pull the boy up and sideways so he was facing her. “Because right now you are in detention. And that means you do _exactly_ as I say.” Pyrrha allowed herself a predatory smile at the thought of what she was about to do with her boyfriend.

The anticipation was killing her.

Still, while she’d like nothing better than to simply throw Jaune on the floor and have her way with him, she had a script to follow. To that end, Pyrrha let go of Jaune’s tie, letting the blonde sag back in the chair.

“Understand, Mr. Arc?” she asked again, as Jaune quickly readjusted his tie, before answering:

“Yes, Professor!” the Hunter-in-training nodded, shifting in his seat.

“So, Mr. Arc. My question stands,” Pyrrha prompted, even though she knew the answer due to the scenario she and Jaune worked out beforehand. “Why are you in detention?”

“Because I,” Jaune took a deep breath before answering the question, looking straight at Pyrrha. “Was looking at porn in class, Professor.” Remembering to ask for specifics, the redhead continued her questioning, while attempting to put on her best disapproving look.

“That is a disgusting thing to do in class, Mr. Arc!” she chided, causing Jaune to flinch slightly at her tone. The redhead wasn’t worried about going too far since the two of them did talk about a safeword in case something goes wrong, or either of them became uncomfortable with the situation. “And what pornography did you deem so much more important than your studies, Mr. Arc?”

“Uhm… I was watching porn about teachers, Professor.” Jaune admitted, looking away, not out of shame, but to hide his smirk. Pyrrha for her part had to fight the urge to giggle in a truly character-breaking style.

“My, oh my,” Pyrrha tsk-ed disapprovingly, even as she turned around to walk toward the desk. “I don’t believe mere _detention_ is enough for what you’ve done, Mr. Arc…” she intoned.

“Professor?...” Jaune feinted not understanding what exactly Pyrrha meant. The Mistral girl wasn’t having any of it, however:

“Stand up Mr. Arc and refrain from speaking unless spoken to!” she ordered, without even turning back. For her efforts, Pyrrha heard the chair scrape the floor, even as she opened the desk drawer again. Slowly, and making sure she bent at the waist to give Jaune a nice view of her ass, Pyrrha grabbed something out of the drawer.

“Back in my day,” Pyrrha tried not to crack up for using that line. “There was a very clear punishment for people like you Mr. Arc…” the redhead teasingly let the sentence drag, as she turned around, in order for Jaune to see what she was holding. “Namely,” Pyrrha slapped the thick wooden ruler she held in her right hand against her left palm, resulting in a meaty, tantalizing impact. “Corporal punishment!”

Pyrrha finally looked at Jaune, who was now standing ramrod straight next to his desk, eyes glued on the ruler in Pyrrha’s hand. The redhead knew her boyfriend well enough to know that the glint in his eye was the furthest thing from actual fear that one could get. Slowly letting her emerald eyes drift down, the ‘professor’ noticed that Jaune’s pants appeared to have gotten slightly tighter.

It took Pyrrha every ounce of her self-control not to lick her lips in anticipation. Already she could feel herself getting aroused to the point of wetness, her feet rubbing together by themselves almost. Instead of focusing on her own lust, however, she focused on being strict and commanding.

“Walk up to the whiteboard, Mr. Arc! Face it and lift your arms above your head!” Pyrrha ordered, gesturing to the board with her ruler. Stepping aside, the redhead allowed herself the pleasure of watching Jaune walk slowly toward the whiteboard, drinking in the sight in front of her… And fantasizing about what to do after the ‘punishment’. Once Jaune reached the board and laced his fingers behind his blonde locks, Pyrrha stepped toward him, taking her time with each step, letting the heels click loudly in the empty room. Now that Jaune couldn’t see her anymore, Pyrrha bit her lip as she drank in the sight before her, even as she stepped closer and closer.

When the redhead was almost pressed against her boyfriend’s back, she maneuvered the ruler in front of the boy.

“Bite down on this!” Pyrrha ordered and Jaune complied almost immediately, relieving Pyrrha of her ruler and freeing both her hands to do as she pleased. “Don’t move a muscle, Mr. Arc…” she threatened, as her arms worked their way to Jaune’s front, slowly tracing the front of the suit, lowering inch by inch. Pyrrha was very pleasantly aware of exactly how toned Jaune’s body felt even under the uniform as she traced his abs, before continuing down to her real target.

“Mhn?!” the blonde exclaimed as the redhead’s fingers, began to toy with the uniform’s belt. Sensing that Jaune might try to move, Pyrrha pressed her body fully against his, pinning the blonde knight between the whiteboard and herself. The fabric between the two did little to deter the feeling the contact brought, while Pyrrha took the opportunity to breathe in her boyfriend’s scent fully before she spoke.

“I told you not to move Mr. Arc!” she repeated, her voice down to a sensual whisper, as she undid the belt buckle, using her Semblance to expedite the process. “And right now,” she removed the belt. “In this classroom,” the button and zipper became undone as well, Pyrrha feeling exactly how hard her partner’s cock was even now. Oh, how she wished she could have a taste. “You will do, _exactly_ as I say!” with a yank, Pyrrha pulled down the blonde’s pants and boxers in one go, leaving them around the boy’s ankles for the moment. She was more than sure, as she examined his perky ass, that they will soon be gone from there as well.

For now, though, she had a very nice ass to tan.

“I have a feeling that this will be a very tiring punishment to administer, Mr. Arc, so please stay still while I disrobe a little.” The green-eyed girl teased as she slowly took a few steps back. Eyes not leaving her partner’s behind, she removed her blazer, purposefully drawing out the motion, almost taunting Jaune to try and take a peak. Sure enough, the half-naked boy’s head twitched to the right, trying to get Pyrrha in his peripheral vision. The redhead wasn’t having any of it: “Eyes forward, Mr. Arc. I assure you, you are in enough trouble without trying anything right now!” she reminded him and had to bite the inside of her mouth at how quickly Jaune snapped to attention, eyes turning back toward the board.

Having had her fun with this, Pyrrha tossed the blazer of her costume on the desk haphazardly, before she walked back behind Jaune, placing a hand on his broad back. Savoring the feeling of power and control she currently held, Pyrrha began to drag her fingers down. Even though Jaune was clearly not feeling a lot because of the layers of fabric that his uniform had, he still arched his back at the pressure Pyrrha exerted. Very quickly the redheaded ‘professor’ reached the end of the suit’s blazer, but instead of stopping, as she assumed Jaune would expect, she grabbed onto his naked ass cheek, giving them a light squeeze.

“Uhmn!” Jaune moaned a little as Pyrrha dug her nails into the flash, just enough to get a reaction.

“Tell me, Mr. Arc,” Pyrrha prompted, her voice now clearly heavy with arousal. “Did similar things happened in the filth you watched in class?” She taunted, slowly rubbing her satin covered leg on the inside of Jaune’s thigh. “A hot professor having her way with her students as she pleases?” she leaned forward, giving Jaune’s earlobe a tiny lick. “Just nod, Mr. Arc.” She prompted and almost immediately the blonde knight did just that, causing Pyrrha to grin before praising. “Good boy! Now give me the ruler and stay silent, okay?”

Without really waiting for a response from her boyfriend, Pyrrha let go of his ass and reached around, grabbing the ruler from his mouth. There was no resistance as she moved the wooden object out of Jaune’s mouth and examined it. A faint outline from where the boy had bitten into it was still there, coated in his saliva. Smiling at just how _good_ this entire scenario felt, Pyrrha took a small step to Jaune’s left, promptly placing the ruler against his butt cheeks, tantalizingly. Despite his best efforts, Pyrrha saw Jaune squirm a little in his spot. The sight sent a shiver down Pyrrha’s spine, all the way to her pussy, as she got more and more excited. Channeling her desire into something productive, the redhead began instructing her partner, just as they had discussed.

“Now, Mr. Arc, I am going to demonstrate to you what happens to people who watch porn in my class!” he ‘professor’ promised, letting the words sink in before continuing. “I will hit your _fine_ ass thirty times with this ruler Mr. Arc. I want you to count every hit and then follow it by saying ‘ _Thank you, Professor Nikos!_ ’ loud and clear. Understood, Mr. Arc. Just nod.” She quickly added at the end, relishing the sensation of denying Jaune the ability to speak. As soon as the Hunter-in-training nodded, Pyrrha drew her hand back.

“Count!” the wooded ripped through the air as the redheaded champion slung before it impacted with Jaune’s firm ass with a meaty slap.

“One! Thank you, Professor Nikos!” Jaune yelped as soon as the hit connected. There was just enough pain in his voice to be enjoyable, but not enough to get Pyrrha worried, so she slung again.

“Two! Thank you, Professor Nikos!” Jaune repeated and Pyrrha pulled her hand back for a third swing. As she did so, the redhead noticed that already there were red lines forming on the blonde knight’s ass. Sensing a sudden spike of arousal at the sight, Pyrrha almost immediately brought the ruled down again, eliciting a fresh yelp.

“Three! Thank you, Professor Nikos!” Jaune parroted again, causing Pyrrha to draw her hand back out. As the green-eyed girl repositioned her hand for another slap, she noticed that Jaune’s cock was slowly getting erect, clearly enjoying the treatment he was getting. Licking her lips and not moving her eyes away from Jaune’s dick, Pyrrha slung again.

“Four! Thank you, Professor Nikos!” This time, Pyrrha didn’t watch the boy’s body move, as she watched his member bounce up and down for a moment. The sight incentivizing Pyrrha to hit faster. She brought the ruler in for another hit almost haphazardly, her aim slipping a fraction.

“Five! Thank you, Professor Nikos!” As she slung this time, Pyrrha saw that the red lines were getting much more pronounced. As they agreed beforehand, Jaune was clearly not using his Aura to dampen the impacts at all.

A small part of Pyrrha’s mind was a little worried about her boyfriend’s clearly masochistic tendencies, but the rest of Pyrrha Nikos’ mind was having way too much _fun_ to care.

She could always examine the issue after she had her way with Jaune.

“Six! Thank you, Professor Nikos!”

The spanking continued at this rhythm for a while, with each hit clearly causing Jaune a little more discomfort, and a little more heat to spread between Pyrrha’s legs. The redhead enjoyed every moment of it, as her partner’s body quickly began to sweat from the blows, while his leg muscles were taut from the strain, emphasizing his physique in ways Pyrrha’s eyes very much approved of. Every so often, Pyrrha would glance at Jaune’s cock, only to see it has gotten a little bit stiffer since last time, promising her a great deal of fun, once they got to that part of the ‘curriculum’. Even now unbidden memories of the last time they had sex slipped into the redhead’s mind, making her body grow hot.

“Thirty!” Jaune panted as the last smack hit his ass cheeks. “Thank you, Professor Nikos!” he added, sagging a little against the whiteboard, his hair plastered by sweat and his upper body rising up and down as he breathed heavily.

With the ruler’s job done for the moment, Pyrrha tossed the implement on the desk, before feeling that she herself had worked up a bit of a sweat, either from the physical activity or simply because she was that horny. Either way, the redhead definitely felt like she was wearing far too many clothes right now. Her hands moved toward the buttons of her blouse before an idea struck her and she smiled.

“Mr. Arc, turn around, but keep your hands on your head!” she ordered and felt her heart quicken a bit as the boy of her Dreams turned around with a slight waddle due to the pants around his ankles. As he did, Pyrrha’s gaze immediately went down to his cock, marveling at it for a moment; semi-erect, perfectly outlined with a gentle curve and a bulbous head, it was pointing straight toward her, almost invitingly. Resisting the urge to simply walk over and grab it, slowly massaging the shaft until it was fully erect, veins outlined against the skin, Pyrrha returned her attention at Jaune’s face. Her boyfriend had a bit of color on his cheeks, a combination of exertion and desire, which combined with his sweat-matter blonde hair and blue-eyes served to only enhanced Pyrrha’s enjoyment. Getting back into character after her not so little distraction, Pyrrha gestured for the boy to come toward her with a single finger.

“I seem to have gotten a little warm from administering your punishment Mr. Arc,” Pyrrha said seductively, tracing a finger over her alabaster neck. “I’d like for you to help me remove my shirt. Undo the buttons!” the redhead gave a rather regal command. As Jaune moved to comply, his hands leaving his head, a further thought struck the ‘professor’: “No hands… Just your teeth.” Pyrrha smiled coyly as she slowly leaned back against her desk, arms behind her resting gently on the desktop, clearly indicating that she didn’t plan to offer Jaune any help in his task.

The blue-eyed boy spent a moment or so trying to process the command, before with a nod, he moved toward Pyrrha, who tried to feint disinterest as her boyfriend moved in a slow, vulnerable manner toward her. Soon enough, he was right next to her and the champion of Mistral found herself imbibing in the musky scent her partner currently exhumed: a touch of cologne, mint-flavored shampoo, sweat, and arousal mixing perfectly to Pyrrha’s senses. As Jaune moved his head toward her, the redhead could feel her partner’s breath tickling her skin, hot, and alluring as it was. Soon the mind-scented shampoo overwhelmed the rest of the flavors as Pyrrha felt her boyfriend’s teeth, nipping and grasping at her shirt buttons, trying to undo them. As Jaune worked, his body inadvertently pressed against Pyrrha’s and the green-eyed girl was acutely aware, and pleased, of where Jaune’s cock ended up rubbing against, tinges of arousal traveling through her body.

It took nearly a minute, for the first button to finally pop, at which point Pyrrha decided to reinforce her dominant position. Just in case.

“I do hope the rest won’t take as long Mr. Arc,” she criticized, drawing Jaune’s attention to her face. “At this rate detention will be over by the time we’re done.” She emphasized glancing at the clock on the wall, which read _93:31_.

“I’ll try harder,” Jaune promised. Impulse gripping the ‘professor’, she raised her hand and delivered a slap across Jaune’s face.

“Try harder, _who_?” Pyrrha emphasized with a playfulness in her eyes. A playfulness that Jaune’s sparkling blue ones replied to, cluing Pyrrha in that he made that misstep on purpose.

“I’ll try harder, Professor Nikos,” the blonde replied, before going straight back to trying to undo the rest of the buttons with double the fervor as before.

“Good boy,” Pyrrha praised, tussling his hair, as Jaune worked diligently. She could get used to this.

Soon enough Jaune undid the next few buttons, his head now perfectly nestled between Pyrrha’s breasts, moving them around with his efforts. Pyrrha felt her nipples stiffen at the constant movement, as they dragged across the inside of her bra. The fact that blonde locks now tickled her exposed flesh was just an extra sensation adding to the mix. She definitely knew what Jaune would be _helping_ her with next, Pyrrha thought as she bit her lip, just as another button popped loose.

It took the better part of ten minutes of Jaune laboring with his mouth, undoing button after button. Once he passed a certain point, and due to Pyrrha’s refusal to move a muscle as she enjoyed her show, the blonde Hunter-in-training was forced to go on his knees. The sight of Jaune kneeling in front of her, half-naked was something that Pyrrha definitely approved of, her mind already coming up with many different ways to take advantage of the position.

Finally, as the last one came loose, Pyrrha suppressed a sigh of disappointment at how quickly her fun was over. The redhead lifted her leg and gently pushed Jaune away with it, the red high-heel shoe leaving an imprint on Jaune’s black uniform.

“That was very well done, Mr. Arc,” She praised even as she slowly unclasped the buttons on her wrists. The ‘professor’ purposefully kept her attention on the blouse and not Jaune, making him wait. The entire point was that she was in control after all. As soon as the second cuff was unfastened Pyrrha rose from the desk, shedding off the red fabric from her skin as she did. The cloth fell to the floor in a crumpled heap, before the redhead kicked it to the side. The cool air of the room tingled against Pyrrha’s hot skin now that she was shorn her clothing. The only place protected still were her breasts, which were in a black, lacy bra, which was fastened behind her neck with a string. The cups perfectly enveloped her luscious breasts, without hiding their form and giving them an extra lift, which she was sure Jaune was currently enjoying. With a long, slow stretch, Pyrrha lifted her arms over her head, arching her back and thrusting her bust forward in a slow and teasing motion.

 Finally, after releasing the stretch, she looked at Jaune, who was staring intently at her upper body. His blue eyes were roaming up and down Pyrrha’s form, drinking in every inch of her skin. The green-eyed girl luxuriated under his gaze.

If anyone else had done the same, Pyrrha was sure she’d find it disturbing, or a turnoff, taking her out of the experience, but with Jaune, it felt different. Jaune didn’t see Pyrrha Nikos, but the woman he loved. His gaze, while passionate and lustful was tempered with a truly loving undercurrent, which made Pyrrha feel adored, not objectified as she had for most of her life. It was a truly empowering feeling that she doubted she’d ever get enough off.

Still, for now, she had a role to play.

“Enjoying the view, are we Mr. Arc? Perhaps it reminds you of one of your videos?” Pyrrha teased and Jaune did avert his gaze, but the half-smirk told a completely different story. “And while I do appreciate the work you put in, I am afraid I am still just the tiniest bits warm…” the redhead intoned, slowly bringing her hands behind her neck, grasping the strings of her bra. With a tiny tug, the string came undone, and with a quick application of her Semblance, the clasp on the back also snapped open. Drawing the strings out from behind her back with but two fingers on each end, Pyrrha drew out her little motions as much as she could, enjoying the ever-growing desire in Jaune’s eyes. Finally, the green-eyed girl tugged on the strings, peeling off the bra completely off her body, before casually tossing it aside.

“On your feet, Mr. Arc!” the ‘professor’ commanded, taking a step toward him, her breast gently swaying as she did so, now that they were free from their bonds. The cold air made goosebumps appear on her skin, even as her nipples stiffened a little from the temperature difference. Letting the feeling run its course, Pyrrha focused her emerald gaze at Jaune as he struggled to get back on his feet. Once the blonde stood fully upright again, the redhead’s gaze widened a little as she saw exactly what effect she had on her partner.

“It looks like you really enjoy the view, Mr. Arc,” Pyrrha observed as she reached out to grab Jaune’s cock, her hand enveloping part of the shaft fully, sensing the blood pumping through it madly. It was all she could do not to begin pumping her hand back and forth along the length. “Care to explain?” she gave the jutting member in her hand a tight squeeze, making Jaune groan in both discomfort and pleasure.

“I think it’s a natural, rea-” Jaune’s thoughts were interrupted as Pyrrha slowly glided her hand along the top of the shaft enjoying the soft texture with her fingers.

“Did you say something, Mr. Arc?” the redhead smiled, fainting innocence. “I hope so since I asked you a question!” she emphasized, gliding her hand back into its starting position at the base of the shaft.

“It’s a natural reaction to, ha,” Jaune tried desperately to speak, as Pyrrha’s other hand began drawing slow, torturous circles on his balls. “To seeing someone as beautiful as you… Mmm… Professor Nikos… Oh!” the blonde student managed to add right before Pyrrha ran a few feather-light touches over the crown of the cock.

“Beautiful, is it?” the green-eyed girl prompted, her hands still working slowly and meticulously on Jaune’s cock and balls, teasing the erect member in order to draw more and more delicious sounds from the boy she loved. “But, you see, Mr. Arc, I don’t remember you having quite this, heh, _severe_ a reaction before I stripped down half-naked in front of you.” Jaune shifted uncomfortably in place at the accusation, but Pyrrha wasn’t having any of it, gripping his cock with a little more force in order to prevent him from moving. “So? What is it, Mr. Arc? Did you get extra excited from me showing you my breasts?”

“Y-yes, Professor Niko-o-o-s!” Jaune managed to mutter out, even with Pyrrha’s renewed attention to his cock. After all, she’d be a pretty poor girlfriend if she didn’t know exactly where he was most sensitive.

“You might need discipline for a lot of things, Mr. Arc,” Pyrrha lectured, even as she traced the contours of the crown with a nail, causing Jaune to shiver nicely. “But at least you are honest.” With those words, the green-eyed girl leaned forward, pressing her body against Jaune’s her breasts scraping against the fabric of the uniform. Once flushed against him, Pyrrha bent her head to the side and nipped at the side of the blonde’s neck, with just enough force to get him to moan out, even as her hands didn’t pause in manipulating his shaft and balls.

“Tha-ank you, Professor,” Jaune craned his head back a little, clearly enjoying himself. Pyrrha smirked as she moved to Jaune’s side, her hands not leaving their task of pleasuring him.

“Do you like this, Mr. Arc?” the redhead whispered the rhetorical question in Jaune’s ear. “Do you like when I stroke your shaft?” slow pumping motions followed the question, drawing out a moan. “Massage your balls?” she squeezed the sack gently, putting just the right amount of pressure on it.

“Y-yees,” Jaune moaned louder, his face flush from the machinations.

“And tell me something Mr. Arc,” Pyrrha’s voice dropped further, into a sultry breath. “Do you want to come?” she felt Jaune’s breath hitch at the question, his body tensing in a way that had nothing to do with what Pyrrha’s hands were doing, yet everything to do with arousal.

“I, uhm, yes?”

“Yes, who?” Pyrrha prompted again, squeezing Jaune’s balls almost painfully. Almost.

“Yes, Professor Nikos! Yes, I would like to come!” Jaune quickly corrected himself, squirming in his girlfriend’s hands.

“Good boy, Mr. Arc,” Pyrrha praised gently, even as her hand sped up her motions, pumping his cock faster and faster. The shaft began to grow hotter and hotter in her hand, blood pumping at an accelerated pace. Green eyes focused on Jaune’s face, enjoying the interplay of strain and lust that played over his features, eyes closed in concentration. Pyrrha had been with Jaune enough times to spot the signs that he was close to the edge. Licking her lips, Pyrrha continued, to stroke him, but the fingers that were massaging the balls stopped moving, instead cupping the sack. The hand that gripped the ‘student’s’ balls, soon felt them contract, a barely noticeable flutter, but it told Pyrrha all that she needed to know. No sooner than the redhead felt the contraction, did she let go of Jaune’s cock completely, waiting. If she did do it correctly, her boyfriend was supposed to experience a ruined orgasm.

It was something that Jaune himself asked that they try for this particular time; by stopping stimulation right on the cusp of orgasm, it caused the muscles to work extra hard, making the orgasm more frustrating than actually enjoyable. There was still the pleasure of the discharge, but not to muscle relaxing element. That resulted in Jaune’s cock remaining as hard as before, while his cum didn’t shoot out, as much as drain out, sliding down the underside of the shaft as a milky-white river.

“Did you enjoy your orgasm, Mr. Arc?” Pyrrha inquired, even as she ran a finger on the underside of Jaune’s cock, letting the sticky sperm gather on her finger. As her digit touched skin, Jaune’s member twitched involuntarily, the skin clearly overly-sensitive from the climax.

“Yes, I did… Professor…” Jaune panted, chest heaving up and down from the release. Surprisingly to Pyrrha, Jaune’s hands hadn’t moved from their spot behind his head. Maybe she should tell him he could lower them soon.

Soon, though.

“I’m glad,” the green-eyed girl admitted. She then slowly brought her cum covered finger to her mouth, slowly licking it clean, making sure that Jaune was watching every second of it. The taste was bitter and a little salty on her tongue, but the redheaded ‘professor’ enjoyed every lick. For some reason, she felt incredibly proud of herself every time she managed to make Jaune come with just her hands. The feeling also served to fuel Pyrrha’s own lust and the Mistral champion was acutely aware of just how wet she was now. Maybe it was about time to have Jaune take care of that particular issue.

 Once Pyrrha was sure she managed to get every drop that was gathered on her finger, the returned her full attention to her student, enjoying how obediently he stood, waiting for further orders. Gently, the ‘professor’ wiped the spit off her finger in her ‘student’s’ blazer, making sure they were as dry as possible. Reaching over with her now dry right hand, Pyrrha grabbed the boy’s chin, turning his head toward herself. The green-eyed girl couldn’t resist luxuriating in simply looking into her boyfriend’s eyes for a long moment, feeling the love and care in them, intermixing with the raw need. It was enough to bring a genuine smile to her face, but she resisted.

This was supposed to be detention after all.

“Well, Mr. Arc, now that we’ve taken care of your _needs_ ,” Pyrrha cast her gaze down at Jaune’s cock, still glistening with white sperm, the liquid now reaching his inner thigh. “I think you should repay the favor.” Putting her hand on Jaune’s neck, the girl guided the blonde’s head to her breasts, making her intentions more than clear. “And if you do a good job up here, Mr. Arc, I’ll be employing your services somewhere _else_ as well. Now get to work!” she ordered and thrust her chest forward slightly, prompting the Hunter-in-training to begin pleasuring her breasts.

When it came to pleasuring her, Jaune had always been extremely attentive in Pyrrha’s opinion. Even now, he immediately began to gently lick her areolas, drawing circles around them in a teasing manner. The feeling of Jaune’s smooth tongue moving over her sensitive flesh was incredible, causing Pyrrha to lean her head back a little, eyes closing in bliss. Not long after, she felt her boyfriend’s lips wrap around her erect nipples, taking the nub of flesh into his warm, moist mouth. The feeling was incredible as the heat worked against the relatively cool skin, the sensations mixing and twisting into pleasure.

“Mhm…” Pyrrha moaned before she felt the touch of teeth against her skin, prompting her to quickly warm: “No biting, Mr. Arc. You are focusing on my enjoyment right now.” A murmur of assent left Jaune’s throat, causing his mouth to vibrate quite exquisitely. “Ah…” the Mistral girl breathed at the sensation, before grabbing the blonde’s hair and forcefully moving him to her other breast. Without missing a beat, her boyfriend began to lick and suck just like previously, this time, flicking the tip his tongue over the nipple quickly, first up and down, then left to right, not missing a single time.

_And who said training didn’t pay off?_ Pyrrha thought as her boyfriend’s actions brought more and more pleasure into the forefront of her mind. If this continued, she was very much unsure that she’d be able to resist much longer and ruin her long-term fun. With another yank, Pyrrha pulled Jaune’s face away from her breasts, stopping the boy’s efforts. Pyrrha noticed a thin line of drool going down the corner of the blonde’s face, the sight bringing a smile to her face. Clearly, he was so focused on pleasuring her that he didn’t even try to swallow.

“Did you enjoy helping me, Mr. Arc?” Pyrrha asked wiping the drool from his face.

“Yes, Professor Nikos!” Jaune answered, panting, clearly not having drawn enough breath while servicing his girlfriend. Pyrrha did note that the boy’s eyes were still staring at her breasts hungrily. She chuckled at the sight.

“If I didn’t know better, Mr. Arc, I’d say you are still _eager_ to help me, is that true?” the redhead observed, green eyes falling down to his cock again. The member had completely recovered from the previous ejaculation, jutting up proudly, almost appearing to strain to move forward. When Jaune didn’t respond to the question immediately, Pyrrha grabbed his tie, using it as leverage to pull him over close to her, her eyes hardening. “I asked you a question, Mr. Arc! When I _ask_ , you _answer_! Understood?”

“Y-yes, Professor! I’ll answer,” he quickly amended, swallowing hard.

“So, are you still willing to help me out?” the green-eyed ‘professor’ asked and this time Jaune nodded almost immediately.

“Yes, of course, Professor Nikos! More than willing even!”

“I can see _that_!” Pyrrha commended, her eyes purposefully fixating on Jaune’s hard cock. “Before you do offer your services again though, I think I want to take care of your hands.” She explained, starting to undo the tie of his uniform. “Move them behind your back, wrists crossed!” she instructed as she untied the knot. Once Jaune complied with the request, Pyrrha removed the tie with a single pull, the fabric snapping like a whip. “Now, eyes front, Mr. Arc!”

Keeping an innocent smile on her face, Pyrrha walked around Jaune, dragging his newly removed tie on the ground. The redhead enjoyed the fact her partner’s eyes were following her right up to the point when she was completely behind him. The ‘professor’ was slightly disappointed Jaune didn’t try to turn his head, so she could chastise him about it, but the rush of power she felt knowing he was obeying _her_ made up for it.

Once she stood directly behind Jaune, Pyrrha gripped the blonde’s wrists, positioning them slightly differently than how he had them, before using the tie to bind them. While she was sure she could have tied the knot in a snap, the redhead took her time. She intentionally doing long, looping binds that allowed her to grope and scratch where ever she wanted, luxuriating in the odd twitch and gasp she managed to draw out of the boy. After a few minutes though, and with a very disappointed sigh, Pyrrha finally finished the knot, securing Jaune’s hands behind his back. Still, she couldn’t resist making a pretty little bow to top off the bind. Giving one last tug to make sure her boyfriend couldn’t slip out of his restraints, Pyrrha spoke:

“Not too tight, I hope, Mr. Arc?” she asked, hoping she wouldn’t have to redo them. If Jaune said they were uncomfortable, she naturally would, but she was getting quite _impatient_ as it was.

“No, Professor Nikos!” Jaune shook his head, flashing his girlfriend a quick smile, before returning to a more appropriate expression.

“In that case, I think it’s high time you step out of these, Mr. Arc,” Pyrrha ordered, pinning Jaune’s trousers and boxers to the ground with her foot. The blonde didn’t need any further prompting, as he quickly worked his legs out of the clothing, leaving him with only his shoes below the waist. Looking at Jaune’s half-clothed body, Pyrrha was suddenly gripped by a different urge and this time she fully indulged herself, hands gripping Jaune’s uniform. A strong pull to the sides was quickly followed by fabric and threat tearing. The green-eyed girl was pretty sure that she felt several buttons hit her body in various spots, but she didn’t care. Even if her Aura didn’t absorb the blows, the sight her action created; Jaune’s uniform was hanging open, exposing his well-toned chest to her eyes. Sandy-gold chest hair adorned her boyfriend’s breast. Pyrrha had to resist the temptation to nuzzle against the hair, luxuriating in the scent and feel of Jaune’s muscular chest. The flayed edges of the uniform providing an almost wild edge to the picture, completing the look even better than Pyrrha could hope for.

Besides, the uniforms were replaced regularly by the Academy.

“Now this is a much better look for you, Mr. Arc,” Pyrrha flashed a sultry smile, even as she took a few steps back toward the desk.

“Thank you, Professor,” Jaune nodded, a bit of color gracing his features, but he kept his eyes glued on Pyrrha’s body, even as she slowly walked backward. Not able to resist, Pyrrha shook twisted her upper body a little, as if trying to work out a muscle cramp, her breasts jiggling as she did so. With no small measure of amusement, the green-eyed girl saw Jaune’s head bob up and down, following the movement of her tits.

A couple of steps later, as her ass hit the ridge of the desk, Pyrrha nimbly lifted herself, until she was sitting fully on top of the piece of furniture. Slowly, as to draw attention to it, the redhead crossed her legs, the heels quietly clinking against one another as she did. Turning her body a little to the side, Pyrrha pretended to busy herself, fixing her hair, tucking the few strands that got loose while she spanked Jaune’s ass back in her bun, keeping it as neat as possible given the situation. As she did so, Pyrrha felt every motion she made being hungrily absorbed by Jaune, blue eyes devouring every little contour of her body. Closing her eyes and focusing solely on this feeling, the feeling someone she cared about admiring her, was a rush, almost as powerful as that of actual sex.

_Almost._ She smirked, rubbing her legs together, feeling her arousal grow steadily at the sensation of her wetness spreading further. It was definitely time for Jaune to take care of that particular situation.

Opening her eyes and fixing Jaune with a smoldering look, the ‘professor’ gestured toward the floor where Jaune was standing. Getting the message, the blonde boy quickly lowered himself onto his knees, keeping a surprisingly good balance despite the inability to use his arms. As Jaune dropped to his knees some distance away, Pyrrha noticed that his gaze moved from ogling her upper body, to being focused squarely at her legs, or more importantly, trying to see between them. Taking great pleasure in the desire with which she was being observed with, Pyrrha uncrossed her ankles, swinging her feet widely, as she readjusted on the desk, legs spread apart slightly, almost invitingly.

 Once satisfied that her ‘student’s’ focus was solely on the space between her legs, Pyrrha tried to spread her legs wider, only for the skirt to constrict her a little. Frowning minutely at the interruption of her plans, the redhead quickly grabbed the hem of the offending clothing article on either side of the split it had. A rough, almost savage tug later, the skirt split all the way to the girl’s hip, before she pulled it to the side, from left to right, teasingly, drawing out the process by unveiling one leg at a time. When she had finally ‘unveiled’ her right leg, the green-eyed girl pulled the fabric back as to not be in the way. Her alabaster skinned legs were covered in stockings up to mid-thigh, the dark satin, abruptly giving way to flawless, creamy skin, all the way up to her black, lace, see-through panties.

Patiently, Pyrrha ran a finger down her body, starting at her collarbone… Delicately tracing the space between her perky breasts… Sliding it down her athletic stomach… Until finally, the nail caught the rim of her panties. Smiling at how Jaune looked at her with mouth slight agape, the redhead then moved her finger over the front of her panties. She indulged in just how nice the motion felt over her pussy, before gradually pulling the fabric off to one side, revealing her cleanly shaven, damp sex.

“I don’t believe I have to spell out what I want from you, do I, Mr. Arc?” Pyrrha teased her free hand, gently parting her pussy lips. The sound of Jaune’s long, hard swallow told her all she needed to know. “Now crawl over here and service me!” the green-eyed girl ordered her breath a husky whisper, heavy with need.

The kneeling, almost naked boy quickly moved to obey, waddling on his knees slowly toward the ‘professor’, his eyes and intention fully fixated on the redhead girl’s wet, inviting pussy. If the situation was any different, Pyrrha might have found the sight of Jaune quickly shuffling on the floor hilarious, but right now, it was one of the sexiest things she’d ever seen, with just how eager he was to serve her, shining to the forefront of his being; the torn uniform still clinging to his broad shoulders, fresh sweat coating his near-naked body, hard dick swinging about invitingly with each motion… Pyrrha barely resisted simply forgoing the foreplay and jumping him right there and then, pinning the blonde Hunter-in-training to the floor and simply fucking herself silly on his cock… Oh, how her heart raced at the mere thought.

Still, the Mistral champion withheld from the temptation long enough for Jaune to reach the edge of the desk, almost instantly burying his face in her pussy, greedy tongue licking in an almost bestial fashion. The redhead felt the blonde’s breath on her sex mere moments before his lips touched her flesh, sending shivers of arousal up Pyrrha’s spine, all the way to her brain. The boy wasted no time finding the green-eyed girl’s clit, his tongue tracing fast, uneven circles around or over it. Less than a minute later, Pyrrha already found her mind swimming from the sensation, the fast, flicking motions, combined with the simple, warm feeling of the tongue itself overwhelming the already aroused girl.

Mindful to maintain her dominant position, Pyrrha linked her legs behind Jaune’s head, effectively trapping him in the position he was currently in, providing her pleasure. Slowly, as she felt her arousal heighten, Pyrrha lowered herself backward on the desk, completely giving herself over to enjoying the sensation of the orgasm, she felt slowly building up in her.

“Aaaah!” the redhead couldn’t resist moaning out loud, as a particularly long and skillful lick traced the entire length of her pussy, gently probing the entrance, ending with a quick flick over her clit. Unable, and just plain unwilling at this point, to control herself further, Pyrrha began to play with her own breasts, tweaking, pinching and rubbing her nipples, fresh heat spreading across her body.

Soon enough, the tell-tale signs of an impending orgasm began to make themselves known across Pyrrha’s body; from a building tension between her legs and in her stomach, to her muscles starting to gain a slight quiver, the redhead knew she was crawling closer and closer to the edge.

“Faster!” Pyrrha breathlessly ordered, even as she arched her back to give Jaune a better angle. The blonde had taken to making oblong passes across Pyrrha’s entire pussy, focusing on her inner lips and clit primarily, the interplay of intense stimulation on her clit, giving way to the more subtle twinges from the rest of her sex, hiking up the pleasure the Mistral girl’s mind was subjected to.

As soon as the command was heard by Jaune, the blonde ‘student’ redoubled his efforts and speed, to the point where Pyrrha was honestly impressed. The sensation of Jaune’s tongue licking diligently became almost maddening, as each lick took her millimeters closer to a release, just fast enough to not be frustrating, yet just slow enough to be teasing. Legs clamping down further around Jaune’s head, she pressed him a little harder against her pussy, the increase in pressure from Jaune’s efforts, sending her over the edge.

“Oh, Dust!” she managed to breathe as her body was consumed by the crescendo.

For a brief moment, Pyrrha’s entire being went taut up like a piano string, as she began to come, throwing her head back in a silent scream of extasy. Like a snap of the proverbial string, the redhead’s body immediately relaxed, all the built-up sexual pressure flooding her system at once. Her hands ceased their movements on her breasts, instead gripping the edges of the desk like vices so hard, that even through the haze that was her mind, Pyrrha could swear she heard the wood creak.  Eyes fluttering from the pleasure, the redhead let the spasms run their course, each one more enjoyable than the last, even as her body sunk deeper and deeper into the desk, her muscles suddenly feeling like melted cheese. Throughout the entire peak, Jaune mouth didn’t stop for even a moment, prolonging his girlfriend’s climax, to the point where stars and black spots began dancing in the green-eyed girl’s vision.

Once the long climax finally began to subside, and Pyrrha could regain her movements, she unhooked her legs from behind Jaune’s head, before forcefully pushing the blonde away from her pussy. Once the stimulation stopped completely, Pyrrha slowly rose back into a sitting position, green eyes positively sparkling with excitement. Small after-tremors still making her twitch a muscle here and there, the ‘professor’ looked down at Jaune, who was busy catching his breath a few steps away from the desk. His shoulders heaving up and down, in a sexy manner and Pyrrha noticed that her boyfriend’s chin was glistening slightly in the light from the coated wetness that was there.

Now that she had a released some of the pent-up tension in her body and could focus properly on making the fun last longer, the green-eyed girl spoke:

“Well, Mr. Arc, I must say that your help was very much _appreciated_ ,” she almost moaned the words out, as she still felt herself glow. “However, I am afraid, I’ll just have to take up some more of your _time_.” She grinned, as she reached into the pocket of her discarded blazer. While she would have loved to have this stored in the desk drawer, but even for her, explaining _why_ she’d want this was going to be difficult.

“Do you know what this is, Mr. Arc?” Pyrrha brought the object in her hand in front of Jaune’s face. It was a large, thin metal band, with a clasp to the side of it. Jaune’s eyes widened a little as he saw it. When an answer didn’t immediately come, Pyrrha raised her voice a little. “Mr. Arc? Answer me!” that seemed to shake Jaune out of his small stupor and he quickly corrected himself.

“I, uh, yes, Professor! I know what it is.” The blonde Hunter-in-training nodded and apparently couldn’t help keep a small smile off his lips at the sight of the band. Hopping off the desk, heels clicking on the floor, Pyrrha sauntered to where Jaune was on his knees in front of her, his legs slightly apart, and his cock already erect, pointing up toward her.

“And do you care to enlighten me, what it is?” the Mistral champion leaned closer, almost dangling the ring under the blue-eyed boy’s nose. Jaune swallowed almost excitedly before the answer tumbled out of his mouth.

“A cock ring, Professor…” he said breathlessly, excitement and arousal leaking through each letter he pronounced.

“Very good, Mr. Arc,” Pyrrha praised, even as her fingers moved to unclasp the cock ring, opening it slightly, almost like a wristwatch band. “I imagine you are perfectly familiar with what it is used for, from all those nasty videos you’ve been watching in class,” she continued, kneeling in front of Jaune, never breaking eye contact, even as her hands moved toward his hard member. “Isn’t that right?”

“Yes, Professor Nikos,” Jaune nodded, just as Pyrrha began sliding the cool metal over his hot cock, gently sliding it over the skin, making the shaft twitch against her hands tantalizingly. Already, Pyrrha felt herself getting excited, despite the orgasm she had not five minutes prior. If anything, she felt even hornier than before.

“Well, then I’d like to think you know exactly what this little ring does, don’t you,” the redhead teased as she guided the ring all the way to the base of the shaft. “It will clamp around your wonderful dick, trapping all the blood inside it.” Gently, Pyrrha hefted the blonde’s balls, working them through the ring, one at a time, making sure to caress them as she did. “When it does that, you won’t be able to go soft, no matter what I make you do,” Pyrrha noted with no small amount of glee that she had to use her Semblance in order to get the ring fully around the base of Jaune’s cock. Trying to keep a clear head, at least for the moment, the redhead focused on the little speech she had rehearsed. “This will also bring out all the nice little ridges your cock has, every little relief out for my enjoyment,” she made sure to stress the fact that it was for her enjoyment, even as she played with the already bulbous head. “And it would make you feel so very nice when I order you to start pounding me in a moment.” The blonde’s eyes seemed to sparkle for a moment at Pyrrha’s words, just in time for the ring locked with a satisfying little click. “Let’s watch the results now, shall we, Mr. Arc?” the green-eyed girl smiled, taking a step back, eyes fixated on her partner’s now locked member.

The results were almost instantaneous, as Jaune’s cock began to change color, going from a normal flesh to red, the color slowly creeping up from the base where the ring was secured. The effect the restraint had on the crown of the cock was the most dramatic, the bulbous tip expanding in all directions, like a balloon, the color changing from red to a dark crimson. As the shades of the penis shifted, the shaft seemed to gain more girth, the veins along it becoming extremely pronounced, creating an interplay of crisscrossing channels along the entire length of the cock.

As she watched the effects of the ring become more and more pronounced, Pyrrha, slowly began rubbing her clit with her right hand. The little nub of nerves, already sensitive from the orgasm the redhead experienced a little while ago, responded in a heartbeat, fresh waves of lust and need running like lightning through the girl’s body. The Mistral girl was sure that she could easily bring herself to another orgasm if she wanted, just by watching her boyfriend’s dick in its newly bound state, imagining the feel of it.

Luckily for her though, she didn’t have to imagine.

Turning her back to Jaune, Pyrrha hooked a thumb into the waistband of her panties on each side, before she began to slowly pull them down. She continued the motion, teasingly bending not at the knees, but the waist, making sure to present her ass for Jaune’s enjoyment as she did. Once the soaked underwear was around her ankles, Pyrrha casually stepped out of them with one leg, before tossing them aside with a kick of the other, discarding the now completely unnecessary garment. Stepping right in front of the desk, the ‘professor’ raised her left leg onto the desk, spreading her pussy invitingly in the process. Craning her neck around, the redhead shot Jaune a smoldering look.

“Well, Mr. Arc? I’m waiting!” she prompted, before turning away again, seemingly disinterestedly. Soon enough, the green-eyed girl heard and felt the restrained blonde get onto his feet, taking a few steps toward her. Once Jaune was directly at her back, Pyrrha felt his burning hot cock, rub against her lower lips, trying to enter her, despite the fact that he couldn’t use his hands to help himself. Pyrrha let herself enjoy the sensation of the long, hot shaft grazing and rubbing itself against her opening, clit, and lips. Each motion and failed attempt was a tantalizing mix of pleasure and warmth that fused, building toward another marvelous crescendo.

“Mmmmm!” Pyrrha bit her lips in utter bliss after a particularly long rub, that almost send her tumbling over the edge toward another climax. That particular action broke whatever vestiges of restraint the redhead still possessed and she simply reached back with her left hand. Quickly grabbing the tip of Jaune’s cock, marveling at just how large and pleasantly warm it felt, Pyrrha maneuvered it directly against the entrance to her vagina, before giving the blonde an encouraging tug forward, indicating him to push.

The bound Hunter-in-training wasted no time pushing and as he did, Pyrrha’s eyes almost rolled backward.

“Aaaah-” the Mistral girl moaned out loud from just what she was experiencing. The few twinges of pain she felt when Jaune entered her, a side effect of his dick being having slightly more girth than normal, were quickly drowned out by the heavenly feel of the long, warm, ridged and rigid shaft plunging in, the motion rubbing just the right spots inside her vaginal canal. The sensation was so sudden and great, building off the previous teasing and stimulation that the green-eyed girl had to again grip the edges of the desk to keep her balance. Just as the ‘professor’ regained her breath, Jaune began to move, pumping as best he could. As the bulbous head began to move back and forth inside her, Pyrrha felt herself soaring higher and higher with each thrust, even if they were a lot shallower than normal, possibly a side effect of the angle. Using the hand that she used guided Jaune into her, Pyrrha immediately began to rub her clit again, the thrusting making her aim a little off, but it barely mattered at this point. Between how horny she felt, the fact she teased herself beforehand and the truly magnificent thrusting that Jaune was doing, Pyrrha’s body was already tensing and shaking when she began to touch herself.

“Harder… Mr. Arc… Fuck me harder!...” the redhead moaned, as she felt her body begin to tremble with the strain of the building climax. Suddenly, all of her muscles tensed like a bowstring for the second time, before wave, after wave of hedonistic delight crashed against her mind. Her boyfriend’s continuous thrusting of his dick into her only enhanced the feeling, prolonging the peak. Pyrrha actually felt her head hit against the desk, her neck unable to properly support the weight anymore, but she didn’t care, as the pleasure far outweighed anything else her body was going through right now. The champion was pretty sure she could be mauled by an Ursa and not feel a thing. Aftershocks and quivers wracked the green-eyed girl’s entire body, causing her to almost lose her footing, forcing her to slide her leg down from the desk, dislodging Jaune’s cock out of her in the process.

Biting back a scream of frustration at the ruined position, Pyrrha quickly grabbed hold of herself and with unsteady hands, lifted herself back onto the desk, sitting down on the edge facing Jaune. The blonde boy looked apologetically at her, his cock positively drenched with her juices. Possibly feeling the ‘professor’s’ mood, quickly began to stammer an apology.

“I-Sorry Professor Nikos, but-” Pyrrha silenced him with an emerald glare, before spreading her legs wide, healed feet quickly prompted on the corners, while she leaned her upper body back onto the desk, propping herself on her elbows. While she would have loved to make a little show of it for Jaune’s benefit, the redhead’s frustration and lust won out this particular time.

“Back in you go, Mr. Arc!” she snapped, using her right hand to spread her wet pussy lips even wider. A victorious, hungry smile spread on Pyrrha’s face, as Jaune quickly repositioned himself against the edge of the desk, his cock again prodding the entrance to his girlfriend’s sex. Not having the patience to play around, Pyrrha immediately grabbed the still wet and rigid cock with her right hand, almost yanking it into position.

No sooner than she aligned the tip, did Jaune push back in, necessitating that Pyrrha quickly reposition her right arm, lest she fell onto her back.

“Aaaaa…” the redhead moaned out, as she felt her pussy being spread open again, every perfectly outlined contour and ridge on Jaune’s cock grinding against the inner walls of her vagina, producing torrents of extasy that flooded Pyrrha’s mind. She knew she wouldn’t be able to orgasm again only from this since her clit wasn’t receiving any direct stimulation, but that hardly mattered right now, with just how good she felt. Completely giving herself over to the feeling of being fucked, on the desk, Pyrrha laid down on the desk, her arms stretching above her head, hands wringing. The green-eyed girl luxuriated in the feeling of being pushed a bit up and down the desk, the skin on her back scraping against the hardwood, and the sensation of the long, hard thrusts her boyfriend was delivering.

Pyrrha let Jaune pump away for a good five minutes, simply lying on the desk and letting herself be fucked in order to let the rest of her body rest from the two great orgasms she had thus far. Once the feeling of extasy beginning to subside and Pyrrha could feel her muscles properly uncoil, did she decide to take the reins again and bring herself off a third time. Besides, it would be bad form if she let the blonde think he was in charge of her now. Lifting her legs off the desktop, she snaked them around Jaune’s back, before crossing her ankles. Taking a second to lick her lips in anticipation of what would happen next, Pyrrha closed her eyes.

Then she pulled her legs back toward her body, taking Jaune along with them, forcing the blonde to thrust as deep as possible within her. A grunt of surprise came from the bound boy, but it was drowned almost entirely by Pyrrha’s sensual moans.

“Oooooa!” the redhead gasped as the entire length of Jaune’s cock entered her at once, bottoming out inside her. The sensation was even stronger than she imagined, the forceful shove, making her see stars for a moment, back arching from the force. Quickly getting a hold of herself, Pyrrha forced her muscles to work, and she lifted her lower body off the desk, grabbing onto Jaune’s tattered uniform for more leverage. The motion clearly caught the blonde by surprise, as he almost fell on top of the Mistral girl, before he managed to correct himself. Once the duo was against stable, Pyrrha spoke, her voice a hushed, sex-fueled whisper.

“An exemplary performance thus far, Mr. Arc,” she congratulated, squeezing her legs more, pushing Jaune into her again, savoring the sensation.

“Thank you… Professor…” Jaune huffed, his face red from exertion, his chest expanding and contracting quickly. Those little facts, combined with the scent of sweat told Pyrrha just how hard the blonde had been working to satisfy her, and it brought a smile to her face. Still, there was more to be done.

“Now Mr. Arc, I want you to go short and fast!” the redhead ordered, with a hungry smirk, even as she gyrated her hips a fraction, the motion making her clit rub against the cool metal of the cock ring. “Mmm. I’ll handle the rest!” she promised, triggering her Semblance as she did, directing it toward the ring.

Like everyone did when the realized what their Semblance was, Pyrrha experimented with it a great deal as a kid, trying to figure out exactly what she could do with it. When the eight-year-old Pyrrha discovered she could make metal vibrate it was a fun trick to make people think there was someone at the door… Fourteen-year-old Pyrrha however, found a much, _much_ better way to use that particular power of her Semblance.

As soon as she managed to locate the cock ring with her mind, Pyrrha willed the metal to vibrate, even as Jaune began to thrust again, shallow and fast, his shaft barely pulling out an inch or so, before slamming back in. The effect was instantaneous, as the metal ring began to pulse and tremble faster and stronger than any normal vibrator could, with each thrust pressing the metal directly onto Pyrrha’s clit, creating a cycle of seconds of great stimulation, followed by moments of nothingness. The pattern, in addition to Jaune’s thrusting, resulted in another fast-approaching orgasm for the green-eyed girl, who could already feel muscles tightening, and fresh, consuming heat spreading from her sex all the way to the roots of her hair.

Very soon, Pyrrha felt herself on the edge of another climax, with only the constant, sudden stops of vibration keeping her away from it. The Mistral girl knew that is she simply waited a few more minutes she’d get what she wanted, but she was far from willing to do so. The position, the heat their bodies were generating, the constant, ever-growing tension in her muscles, Jaune’s scent mixing with their sweat and the musk of sex in the air, all combined to overwhelm any rational thought and self-restraint Pyrrha might have possessed at that point. The redhead pulled Jaune closer to her, by the scraps of uniform that still hung to the boy’s body, pressing his muscular chest against hers. Crossed legs squeezed further, firmly trapping Jaune in place, his shaft embedded in her all the way to the base, ring pressed so firmly against Pyrrha’s clit that it almost hurt from the force of the vibration.

“Mmm… A…A… Aaaaah!” Pyrrha’s mind completely blanked for a moment, as she felt the orgasm wrack her entire body in shocks and tremors, even as pleasure seeped into her very bones, liquifying them. Pyrrha felt her vaginal canal contracting, squeezing at Jaune’s cock, like a vice, further amplifying both their enjoyment of the moment. Already sensitive from two prior climaxes, this one truly felt like a so-called small death, as the green-eyed girl lost track of her heartbeat for several precious moments. Amidst the maelstrom of sensations and smells, something overcame Pyrrha and she bit into Jaune’s right shoulder, drawing out a moan that was the perfect epitome of pain and pleasure combined.

“Hah! Professor… I’m… I’m gonna-” Jaune moaned in Pyrrha’s ear and despite the haze and shivering that still gripped the redhead, she understood immediately what her partner meant. For a heartbeat, as erratic as hers was, the Mistral champion genuinely thought about letting the blonde come inside her, savoring the sensation of his cum spew inside her... Afterward, she could easily have him lick it off, after all. Then again, if she did that, her fun might actually end, which was something she really didn’t want yet, and Jaune would probably feel awful for not being able to hold out. Men could be so exasperating sometimes…

Moving quickly, once her mind was made up, the redhead uncrossed her legs and pushed the blonde away from her, pulling his cock out of her pussy in one long, wet sounding motion. No sooner did she push the boy away, did the green-eyed girl saw Jaune’s member contract, followed by a long, stream of white, sticky cum erupting from the tip. Despite the fact that the only stimulation Jaune was receiving at that moment was the vibrations from the ring around the base of his cock, the spray still flew quite some distance, splattering over Pyrrha’s breasts and stomach.

As both partners stopped for a moment to try and regain their breaths, Pyrrha from her third orgasm, and Jaune from a combination of exhaustion and his own ejaculation, Pyrrha felt her body almost vibrate from the leftover energy, even as her legs felt like lead and her hands and head like jelly. Slowly, fighting back the tremors in her fingers, the ‘professor’ ran a couple of fingers over her stomach, collecting the sticky, white semen that Jaune had coated her in. Lifting the collected liquid to her eyes, Pyrrha slowly watched as she separated her fingers, watching the almost gelatinous fluid stay coherent.  Sparing a glance at Jaune, who appeared to have caught his breath and was now staring at her with bright blue eyes, waiting for her next instructions, Pyrrha smiled, before taking the fingers into her mouth, as if they were a delicacy, swirling her tongue over them, lapping up all of the sticky substance that coated them, savoring it. As she swallowed, Pyrrha closed her emerald eyes, to better appreciate the taste that ran down her throat.

Only once she was sure her fingers were ‘clean’, did Pyrrha turn her attention back to Jaune, who appeared to have stopped breathing at some point. Pyrrha smiled at that, as she slid off the desk, careful not to make any sudden motions, lest she lose her balance. Her legs still felt a little too much like limp noodles for her taste. Slowly, but surely, the green-eyed girl made her way to where the blonde was now, a few paces away.

“You, appear to have made quite the mess, Mr. Arc,” she chided, as she slowly gathered more of Jaune’s cum off her breasts. While she would have loved to lick every last drop herself, she had other plans right now. “It’s only fair you help me clean it up. Now open wide!”

Jaune blinked in surprise for a few moments as Pyrrha brought her fingers, now covered once more in white, viscous liquid to his mouth. Taking a deep breath, the blonde boy opened his mouth, before leaning in ever so slightly, taking his partner’s fingers in his mouth. The redhead could feel her boyfriend’s tongue lick her fingers and his mouth sucking them clean of his own sperm and the sight, combined with the knowledge of just what was happening, and the amount of control she clearly had over him, were like a drug to the girl. If she could, she was sure that she’d like to spend a great deal more time, playing this little game, but a brief glance at the clock reviewed they only had about another thirty or so minutes before their reservation expired and the next group of students arrived.

Sighing internally, Pyrrha decided that she needed to get a move on, even if it felt so unfair. No sooner were her fingers cleaned, did Pyrrha pull them out of Jaune’s mouth with a wet ‘ _pop_ ’ and grab the remainder of his uniform, pulling the blonde back to the desk.

“Now, lay on your back, Mr. Arc!” Pyrrha ordered, sparing a glance down below Jaune’s waist. Much to her pleasure, she saw that even after the orgasm, her boyfriend was still hard for the most part, even if not as perky as before. “I am going to go on a _very_ wild ride!” she gave the boy an encouraging shove backward, his ass hitting the edge of the desk.

“B-but, I just came, Professor,” he protested half-heartedly. “I’m too sensitive and-“ the rest of the blue-eyed blonde’s complaints were interrupted as Pyrrha placed a finger on his lips, while she rested her other hand on his broad chest.

“Now, now, Mr. Arc!” the green-eyed ‘professor’ chided. “Who knows better here, you, or me?” she didn’t even leave him a chance to answer the rhetoric question before she continued. “Yes me, and believe me, if I am up for another round after the _magnificent_ series of orgasms you gave me,” try as she might a shiver of pure bliss pass through her frame. “Then you can suck it up for another romp. Now on the desk, Mr. Arc!” she repeated with a voice that brokered no argument in its authority.

She could swear Jaune actually smirked as he awkwardly, climbed onto the desk backward without the use of his hands. Once the blonde had come to a sitting position on top of the bureau, Pyrrha stepped next to it, placing a hand on Jaune’s chest, enjoying the feeling on his short blonde chest hair against her skin, before she forcefully pushed him down onto his back. With his hands tied behind him, the Hunter-in-training’s chest was brought forward, emphasizing its toned physique. Hungrily, as if inspecting meat at a market, Pyrrha ran her hand over her boyfriend’s body, from stomach to breast, taking a few moments to tweak and play with his nipples, drawing several nice sounds from the back of his throat. With that accomplished, the redhead slowly traced a finger back down, until her hand glided up to Jaune’s still warm cock. The member was still gripped by the cock ring, the color of angry crimson dominating the skin. While it no longer pointed proudly upwards, the blonde’s cock was still solid to the touch. As Pyrrha enveloped the shaft in her hand, she noted how slick it was from a combination of her own juices and Jaune’s own cum, making the shaft and especially the bulbous head glistening in the light.

Using her free hand, Pyrrha quickly found the opening of her own sex, slowly gliding a finger inside it, checking to see if she’d have to take some time before she climbed on top of Jaune. Much to her utter satisfaction, the digit slid in with no resistance whatsoever, meaning that she could probably just grit her teeth and take it if there were problems. Slowly extracting her finger out of her pussy, Pyrrha flashed Jaune a hungry smile, before sensually licking her own wetness off her digit. The show apparently had some effect, since the Mistral girl saw Jaune’s penis give a slight twitch. Taking that as an invitation, Pyrrha quickly climbed on the desk.

Like a hungry Beowolf cornering prey, the redhead, soon found herself standing over her boyfriend, on all fours over his prone form. The sight of Jaune sprawled under her, completely at her mercy to do as she pleased, only incentivized the girl and she quickly reached down. Even without looking, Pyrrha easily took hold of Jaune’s cock, lifting it up to align it with the entrance to her pussy. When she felt the tip graze her lower lips, the green-eyed girl barely resisted the urge to simply lower herself in a heartbeat and start bouncing up and down the shaft, but she did. Instead, she slowly moved her hips taking the head in, letting both herself and Jaune savor the sensation as he entered her. Once the bulbous tip was inside, the ‘professor’ stopped herself and instead of plunging the rest of the shaft into herself, instead lowered her body onto Jaune’s carefully, so he didn’t slip out of her.

Soon enough, their chests were touching and Pyrrha could feel her partner’s heartbeat, just as she was sure, feel hers. Unable to control herself, given the lack of distance between their faces, Pyrrha tilted her head slightly and lowered it.

For a brief moment, before their lips touched, the Mistral girl felt her boyfriend’s breath on her skin, felt the sheer longing and need for this kiss. It was a feather-light touch at first, Pyrrha more brushing her lips against the boy’s than actually pressing, before desire, need, and love overwhelmed her and she kissed Jaune fiercely, her tongue probing, demanding entrance. When Pyrrha began the kiss in earnest, cradling Jaune’s head as she did, Jaune returned with just as much hunger and passion as the redhead demonstrated. As the kiss between the two partners continued, Pyrrha lowered herself completely on Jaune’s cock, the sensation, making her moan greedily into the kiss…

A buzzer suddenly went off!

Pyrrha’s vivid green eyes flew open, even as the noise assaulted her eardrums like an actual explosion. Combat instincts kicking in and chasing away the sleep from her eyes, Pyrrha immediately bolted upright in her bed and…

_Wait! Upright? Bed?!_

Those thoughts crashed into the redhaired girl’s mind like a hammer through a glass door, as she finally looked around; she was in her dorm room, in bed. The sun was already shining through the window, making the entire room far brighter than it had any right to be. Her blanket was a tangled mess around her legs, while the pillow was flung on the floor, some distance away. To her right, Pyrrha saw, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, and most importantly Jaune, all of whom were looking at her like a Grimm just sprouted on her head.

Bringing a hand to her face, both to shield herself from the harsh light of the sun and to massage her forehead from what felt like a quickly building headache, Pyrrha’s sleep-addled mind, quickly put together what had happened: she had a wet dream.

An amazing, passionate, lust-inducing, realistic feeling wet dream that got interrupted!

Biting back the urge to scream in frustration, Pyrrha put on her best morning smile and turned toward her teammates.

“What’s wrong?” the redhead asked, trying to figure out what exactly they were staring at her for. Unsurprisingly, the energetic Nora was the one to answer, almost bouncing in front of Jaune and Ren.

“Well, Miss Nikos, you,” the orange-haired girl began accusatorily, pointing a finger not an inch away from Pyrrha’s nose. “Appeared to be having a really bad dream! Twisting, turning in bed, muttering Dust knows what horrid things, and clearly trying to fend something off!”

_Wrong, wrong, and wrong…_ Pyrrha’s mind supplied with a frustrated sigh. Still, she let the hyperactive member of team JNPR continue her story.

“And as such, it fell to us,” Nora seemed to zoom back to Ren and Jaune, throwing her arms on their necks and pulling each of them in a one-armed hug. “Your faithful friends and confidants to rescue you from your nightmare!”

_Furthest thing from the truth Nora,_ the Mistral girl thought rather bitterly and only then noticed an extra-large blowhorn in the other girl’s hand. Jaune chose that particular moment to pipe up, his voice slightly exasperated with Nora’s antics.

“I still say that the blowhorn was unnecessary,” the blonde knight specified, gingerly removing Nora’s arm from his neck.

“Pffff!” Nora waved off her team leader in an instant. “There are only two ways to wake someone up! Either a blowhorn or pouring syrup on them!” Pyrrha sent a brief thanks to whatever god was watching over her that Nora didn’t dump pancake syrup on her while she slept.

“You really shouldn’t argue the point, Jaune.” Ren pointed out, the reserved boy’s look one that spoke of countless mornings waking up covered in syrup. “The buzzer would have been easier to explain than why the sheets were covered in syrup.” Nora’s partner pointed out in a sagely manner.

“I suppose,” the blonde admitted defeat, before turning to Pyrrha. “Are you okay though Pyrrha? While I don’t agree with Nora on the method, you did look like something was wrong.” Her partner intoned, worry lacing his voice. Pyrrha couldn’t help but crack a genuine smile at the concern Jaune was showing toward her.

“I am sorry to have worried you,” Pyrrha apologized immediately, as she slowly began to untangle the mess that was her blanket by kicking her legs. As she did so, however, the redhead felt a rather embarrassing side effect of her dream, which made her freeze up for a moment.

“You really did, Pyrrha,” Jaune explained. “The tossing and turning were enough to wake even Nora,” an indignant squawk arose from said girl, which Jaune chose to ignore. “And that muttering sounded vicious at times. So, do you remember what you had a nightmare about?” the blue-eyed boy asked, concern evident in his gaze.

_In vivid detail, but no nightmare._ Pyrrha thought, as she slowly lied back down on the bed.

“Not really,” she pretended. “All I know is that I definitely didn’t get enough rest.” Releasing a sigh, both as a cover and to mask her frustration at the whole situation, the redhead continued: “Do you guys mind going to breakfast without me, I think I’ll try to grab a few more minutes.”

“Of course!” Jaune waved it off, with a smile, clearly happy that there appeared to be no lasting consequences from the episode. “We’ll come get you for class, after, that sound good?”

“Thank you, Jaune!” Pyrrha nodded as she pulled her pillow off the floor and laid her head on it. A discrete use of her Semblance checked to make sure the item she needed was there, causing the emerald-eyed girl to smile. “See you later?”

“We’ll make sure to get you some fruit from breakfast,” Ren nodded as the rest of Pyrrha’s team exited the room, leaving the Mistral girl alone.

Pyrrha waited a good five minutes, straining her ears to make sure that her friends didn’t decide to come back and check on her, or had forgotten something before she finally let out a long-suffering, desperate groan at the ceiling. She simply refused to believe it! Of all the stupid things her brain could do, I had to be _that_ kind of dream! Worst of all, it had to be that freaking _good_! Despite the fact that she hadn’t done any of the things supplied by her subconscious, Pyrrha felt like she needed a smoke just from having imagined all of this!

Most damningly of all, the green-eyed girl could feel just how wet her panties and pajama bottoms were right now, making her infinitely thankful that she managed to convince the rest of the team to leave her alone to change. If they hadn’t she might have just spontaneously combusted on the spot from mortification.

The one good thing that seemed to come out of this was that it did solve a dilemma for the redhead; no matter what, after the Vytal Festival, she was going to confess to Jaune exactly how she felt about him. The moment the stupid Festival was done for, even if she won the Tournament, even if she had to announce it to all of Dust-forsaken Remnant!

That was for a few weeks from now though! Right now, Pyrrha had a more immediate problem to take care of! Reaching into her pillowcase and triggering her Semblance in order to retrieve the small metal thimble that she had stashed there. Willing the tiny, smooth metal cap to glide into position on her middle finger, Pyrrha slowly glided her hand into her pajama bottoms.

The best dreams were based on reality, after all, the green-eyed girl thought with a mixture of bitterness and delight as she concentrated on making the bit of metal vibrate…

**Author's Note:**

> Told you it was canon compliant didn't I? :P Admittedly I am willing to bet the majority of you figured it out by the truly "SUBTLE" hints I left you, like capitalizing the first letter of the word 'dream' when I first used it, the weird clock time, the idealization of the sex scenes, Jaune's lack of shyness... Stuff like that.
> 
> SO yeah, that was my new work, I look forward to your critiques and suggestions!


End file.
